


Death Defying

by space_birdie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Scars, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_birdie/pseuds/space_birdie
Summary: Musings of revivify scars and how it might effect a person later on





	Death Defying

**Author's Note:**

> My brain wouldn't leave me alone until I threw these ideas somewhere. I didn't include all deaths and subsequent scars, just for the sole fact that some of them have died way more than others. Slight spoiler warning as well.

Keyleth has faint lines where her body was stitched back together after the fall. She laughs about it, but at night there's a bone deep ache she can't seem to shake despite the amount of years it's been since. Sometimes when she’s up high above the world, her breath catches and her hands start to shake with a fear she wishes she could leave behind. 

Vex will sometimes find herself unable to breath, chest locked and unable to move. It's within those few haunting moments when she can feel herself starting to float away that her body will take in a shuddering breath and allow her to go on her day. She tries to not let it bother her, tries to put on a smile and act like nothing happened. 

Vax is very intimate with death, has been for a long time. He’s danced with shadows and walked that razor sharp edge enough times that when he’s finally pushed over, tumbling down into the dark void his heart beats heavy and there’s always a roaring in his ears. Even now, years past these deaths, he can still feel the ghost of hands around his throat or the tearing of the kraken’s teeth along his chest. With a shuddering breath he shoves those memories further down.

Percy has bullet wounds, not a surprise there with his line of work and his past, but there's one near his heart that's jagged and raw. Despite the years of healing, there’s still a nasty black tint that clings to his chest in waving tendrils. He tries not to acknowledge it, though from time to time he catches his hands idly scratching at it.

For Pike, it’s been so long that it’s easy to forget she’s tasted death before. She gets lost in healing and bringing people back, so in the moment until there’s a sharp pain in her abdomen racing along to connect at her back. When she’s not wearing her armor she sometimes catches sight of the faint uneven line right above her hips. It’s easy to forget, easy to lose it among the other extensive scars littering her skin. 

Grog has seen his fair share of battles, has seen warriors covered head to toe in wounds and blood. Death wasn’t something he feared. When he’s training late into the night, sweat covered and muscles throbbing as he pushes himself further and further, he can feel it. His breath gets caught in his chest and an unending emptiness will fill him until he can’t feel anything. It’s in these moments he’s truly scared, though they always pass quickly enough for him to forget and continue on like nothing happened.

Scanlan is not a man who’s easily rattled. Even if he was, it’s always been easy to hide behind that facade he’s spent years building up. He tries to lose himself in his music, tries to push the creeping cold away until he can’t. It’s always late at night, when he’s the only one still up, that the chill fully takes him. His body will lock up, his breath coming in panicked bursts as he feels like he’s being frozen once more. When he can shake himself free he sits as close as he can to the fire, staring off at nothing as he waits for morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra - 
> 
> Percy has bullet wounds, not a surprise there, but there's one scar he doesn't speak of even in the early hours he spends alone in his workshop. A ragged scar borders one of his arms, the skin not quite matching up like it used to. Sometimes he swears there’s something off, something different, though he can’t pinpoint the reason why. It’s easy to forget if he tries, though in those early hours it’s all he can think about. That trip felt like a fever dream and while the pain is, or was, real, there is still a part of him that doesn’t believe it.


End file.
